


More Than This

by thewolvesrunwild



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesrunwild/pseuds/thewolvesrunwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re my best friend, Barry.”<br/>“And you’re more than that to me, Iris."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> First story on this cite. Yay!  
> My tumblr url is the same as my username, so check me out if you want.

“Okay, Barry. Something’s bothering you. And it’s not just the mugger and missing the particle accelerator.” They were right outside the police station now, Iris was about to go home but not before she found out what was wrong with Barry.

“I-” Barry looked like he really needed to get something off his chest.

“Come on, Barry, I know there’s something. You’re my best friend.”

“And you’re more than that to me,” Barry said before he could lose what little nerve he had.

“Barry.”

She wanted to tell him something, anything, but she had never considered it a possibility to look at him that way.

“I’m sorry. I just messed everything up. I’ll go.”

And he turned and left and Iris was still standing there but Barry was already back inside the station.

She had no idea what to do so she got out her phone.

 

“Iris? I’m on a case. Are you okay?”

“No. Barry just said- and then he ran off. And I- I don’t know what to do.”

“He finally tell you he’s in love with you?”

“I think so. Yes.”

“Do you know how you feel about him?”

“No,” Iris admitted.

“Wait until you do,” Joe suggested. “Then talk to him.”

“Okay.”

“I love you, sweetie.”

“I love you too, Dad. Thanks. Be safe.”

“Will do. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Iris put her phone away and started walking to her car. She needed some ice cream and some time alone to figure out if she was in love with her best friend who was almost a brother but not quite.

She didn’t get that time, though. She had just gotten back to her house when she got a call. Barry had been hit by lightening. His heart kept stopping. He was dying. The only thought she had as she sped to the hospital was that she couldn't lose him.

 

 

“Hey, Barry." It had been a month since Barry had gone into the coma. "The doctors said you can probably hear us talking to you. So, while you can’t run away, I wanted to tell you something,” Iris took a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize for letting you walk away that day. I should have gone after you, but Dad was right too. I needed to figure out how I felt about you before I said anything I might not mean.” She paused. “Barry, we’ve know each other since we were five. We’ve been best friends since we were nine. And you lived one door down from me for seven years. And when you were living with us you went from best friend to brother. And I think that’s what the problem was. I’ve always thought about you as my brother or my best friend, but because of that, I’ve never thought we could be anything more. Barry, I’ve  _loved_ you for years, but I never considered that I could be  _in love_ with you. But you opened that door, Barry. You said we could be something more. So please,  _please_ , wake up because I want to be more than just your best friend.”

Iris squeezed Barry’s hand and sat in silence for a while. When she left STAR Labs, she didn’t notice the other woman watching her go.

 

“There’s got to be something we can do to help him wake up,” Caitlin said.

“What’s with the sudden motivation?” Cisco asked. “Not that I don’t agree, but why?”

“Maybe if I can help someone else get rid of the pain, mine will go away too.”

Cisco immediately hugged her. It was the only thing he could think to do.

Caitlin pulled away and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

“Let’s get to work,” she said, giving him a small smile.

“Let’s,” Cisco agreed, his own smile back in place.

**Author's Note:**

> So Fitz's love confession in Agents of SHIELD was so perfect and really fits with Barry and Iris.  
> I also have a lot of feelings about Caitlin and Ronnie, okay?  
> I'll do a second chapter when Barry wakes up if anyone wants to read it.


End file.
